Let me
by zoroVsanji
Summary: What happens when Light finds out the reasons behind L's strange habits? Why does L confide in him in the first place? Does Light manage to fight Kira and show his possible feelings and can L escape from the handcuffs if Light loses against his own sin?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT OWN DEATHNOTE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT!

i changed this slightly. i know Light is supposed to think himself innocent here but i wanted to see how it would sound.

enjoy!

**************************

Snap!

The cold metal handcuff was now locked tightly around Light's wrist; confirming his sealed up freedom. The chain led across the floor and rose up into the air where L's dignity was also exposed to the naked atmosphere.

'Is this…really necessary?' Light asked, moving his arm about to feel the dead weight of unwelcome justice.

'If I am surrendering myself to this discomforting and also dicey situation, then you will find that I am as serious about this as you are about your studies. If you wish to back out then you may do so but I am afraid it will raise my suspicions of you being Kira up to 34%, which I personally do not want to succumb to.' L said, staring into Lights small pupils, making sure he did not miss a sweat drop, wince or scrap of information, which might lead to Kira's arrest.

Light intensely stared into L's large eyes and could help but notice the big black orbs fixated into his head. The auburn teenager then sighed and ran a hand through his knotty hair.

'Yeah, you're right Ryuzaki. I'm just quite aggravated today, that's all.' Light replied, knowing that it was a safe answer.

L's eyelids moved a fraction closer together as he deducted what he said. He then turned away and headed for the kettle on the refreshments table. Light relaxed, as the man of most knowledge seemed to be trying to end the conversation but then felt the chain become taught around his wrist. He was forced to follow the puzzling man.

'I understand you are strenuous as I too can relate to your problem. Your unspoken apology is forgiven and I shall feel more culpable if this conversation carries on any longer. We have work to do Light-kun. We must get as much done before the hour is complete.' He said, bringing his newly made cup of tea over to the computers with a closed sugar bowl in his free hand.

Light had a strong urge to pull on the chain and watch his enemy fall to the ground. He could just imagine the false apologies rolling off the tip of his tongue. Anger boiled in his blood, recalling the way he sounded _sorry _for this stupid idea; but then again, this was indeed a good way to prove himself "innocent".

L climbed onto his chair and stared eagle eyed at the computer screen as internet sites, spreadsheets, addresses, names and other documents flickered before his eyes. He began to type furiously into police files and had started to analyse them in his head. Light observed him carefully and wondered who he was. There were so many strange things about this man that he could not make an educated guess about.

Light sat down in his chair and started to look through the emails in from the public. There were many complaints about trying to capture Kira and a few anonymous letters saying how glad they were that someone was trying to fight against this mass murderer. No information was contained within the electronic messages that would be of any use to the police force but some of it was useful for him. This was factual evidence that Kira, the new God, was starting to change the world and its views. Now, the main percentage of Japan was strongly supporting him. Soon, the whole country will make it a law to accept him as the righteous and _glorious _being, passing judgment over the civilisation of the world.

His thoughts were distracted by L's beckon to look at his screen so he reluctantly rolled his chair over to L's side; their arm's brushing against each other. L noticed and shifted until they were no longer in contact. Light ignored the rejection of an accidental gesture.

'I have motivating news from the forensics lab where the envelopes sent to the Sakura TV show were inspected. They extracted DNA from the saliva used to seal the envelope and they recovered fingerprints from the elevation and on the tapes.' L said, 'They found over 15,000 different prints and a mix of 4,000 DNA's. We could be dealing with an immense organisation or a single mastermind who has ingeniously tied thousands of people to the case; therefore making this investigation a lot harder than it really needs to be.'

Light widened his eyes in true shock, as he had no part in this plan.

_Misa! How did you manage this by yourself? If you were more annoying than you are smart then you would be long gone but this…this proves that I have all the right tools to reign in justice!_

'I…I have no idea what to say. This really is starting to sound quite amazing.' Light said, obviously not having a plan made up for this kind of situation.

'You assume Kira is intellectual, Light-kun?' L asked, turning his head to face his foe.

'No Ryuzaki, I am just admitting that the way he has organised all of this is extremely clever. This is such a neck and neck battle. I can't figure out who really has the upper hand.' Light said, knowing that this answer will be satisfactory.

'Yes, I must agree with you there. I cannot help but think that our opponent is thinking ahead much more than we are. We must work a lot harder and think out all the possibilities of the new information we have. When the team gather in the morning, we shall reflect on everything that we have seen, heard and collected information from. To succeed, we must get ahead of the game.' L said, climbing back off his chair. 'I think we must rest now Raito-kun. We have 19,000 people to research into starting from tomorrow and it shall probably take a long time.

Light agreed in silence and walked towards the light switches. L did not notice his intentions and began to walk the other direction where the refreshments are. The chain grew firm and finally the weaker man fell backwards onto the floor.

L watched Light turn around with a look of concern, whether it was real or not. He held out a hand and L gratefully took it.

'Sorry, I keep forgetting about the chain. Are you ok Ryuzaki-kun?' Light asked, wondering if the pleasure would be stronger if it had been on purpose.

'Yes, I am quite alright.' L said. He had not expected such a gesture from this man. Never had he heard Light say "Ryuzaki-_kun_" before. 'Thank you Raito-kun, and I must admit; I forgot the existence of the chain too.'

Light gave a short laugh and L found immediate joy in the sound. Is science right when they say that laughing is contagious? He had never really had the chance to find out, as he had certainly not been in a laughing environment before.

Light and L crossed the room to switch the light off and quite easily made there way to the kitchen where L retrieved his "before bedtime snack". He sat down and opened a box of Strawberry Pocky.

After L munched through his first stick, he looked at the impatient looking man in front of him. 'Light-kun?'

'Yes Ryuzaki?' Light replied, knowing that this will be a question out of the ordinary.

'How comfortable are you with sleeping in the same bed as a man?' L asked, picking up another strawberry delight.

Saliva immediately went down the wrong way and caused Light to start coughing. His fit continued as his throat itched. L waited patiently, crunching through several more Pocky sticks.

When the fit finally stopped with a cool glass of water, L decided to apologize for his actions.

'I am sorry Raito-kun, I did not mean to shock you in any way and I certainly did not mean to send you into a coughing fit.' He said, watching Lights movements.

'No, it's fine. It _was _a shock. I was expecting something to do with the investigation to be honest. Umm, I am guessing this means sleeping in the same bed. Well, I have no objections unless there is a possible way to sleep in two single beds.' Light said, his flustered cheeks beginning to calm down.

'Again, I am sorry. This building was built for expensive luxury so single beds were not considered. However to make the bathroom situation more suitable, I had Watari fit in a curtain, creating sides for both of us.' L said, sticking the last Pocky stick into his mouth as he walked across the room to throw away the packet.

'It's fine. Besides, I'm sure it will still feel like we are far away. It must be king-sized …right?' Light said, following L through an unexplored corridor leading to the bedroom.

L took the strawberry enchantment out of his mouth and observed the half melted product. He licked the side effectively with his tongue and glanced at Light who stared with wide eyes.

_What the hell is he doing? It's like he's setting himself up for a dirty old man! Oh God this is wrong! …I wonder if he's gay. __I wouldn't put that past the strange being._

Light looked away from the sugarholic and observed the room in all its glory. It was large with a colossal unmade bed with its back against the far wall. There were no windows which was probably a good idea seeing as L didn't really want to wake up to a murderer staring at him from outside. Four cherry oak wardrobes were against the right wall in a row and a TV was placed opposite the bed, making life lazy. There was a door wedged in the left wall presumably leading to the bathroom. The floor was covered in sweet wrappers and stacks of information were placed around the room. The front of the TV was hidden by a mini-fridge which was something to be expected from L.

'Hey, isn't Watari meant to be your cleaner? Your room is a tip! And what good is a TV if you can hardly see it?' Light said, opening all of the wardrobes and finding the same set of clothes. 'And can't you wear something different? I always had the impression that you never cleaned your clothes.'

'Does my room offend you Light-kun?' L said, cocking his head to the side very slightly.

Light ignored this question and immediately started picking up ancient wrappers from the floor with his finger tips and dropped them into the bin.

'Really Raito-kun, there is no-'

'_Yes _Ryuzaki. If I am going to sleep here then I also get to decide what _state _the room is in.' Light said, moving stacks of paper to the corner next to the door. He then started to make the bed, making sure that all corners were tucked in while L buzzed around him, nervous about what he was moving and where to.

Light crossed the room in five large strides and looked at the mini-fridge.

'Raito-kun…what are you-' L said before he was cut off by the noise of a plug being removed from its socket.

'It's not practical to have a fridge in your room Ryuzaki. And besides, I wish to watch the TV.' Light said, preparing himself for the unknown weight.

'Is it not possible to stand it on top?' L said, patting the black box that he had never used for his own enjoyment. He defiantly wanted quick access to his food; especially in the night time when he wandered around craving sugary goodness.

'That wouldn't be convenient. Every time you want a snack while I watch TV, you would defiantly get in my way. How about we put the TV on top? That way I can easily ignore you.' Light replied, even though he predicted an offended response from the other.

'No! The object will defiantly squash my food!' L said, standing in front of his precious white container. Light raised an eyebrow and starts laughing. He cuts off shortly and goes back to serious mode.

'If you are that bothered then I will just watch TV in the investigation room when you want to sleep.' Light said, finding that for once, he was glad that there was a metal chain connecting them.

'That is fine by me, Light-kun, as I do not sleep.' L said, causing a weird glance from the other man.

'Ok, fine. So I take it you have noticed that you won't be able to eat from that stupid fridge?' Light replied, turning around to pick up a half hidden sweet packet and to screen his smirk.

************************

he he he - poor L, cornered into putting the tv on top of the fridge! bless! please review! I will update more regularly with more reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

L and Light both faced away from each other as they got dressed, the handcuffs discarded on the floor. The detective turned his head to see his loved fridge, compressed by the TV. He frowned but then saw Light out the corner of his eye. He was facing away from him but L could still see his muscles tensing and relaxing in his back as he moved his body. L looked down at his own figure and ran a hand down his front. He did not look anorexic but he certainly had no build in him except the small muscles in his arms. Nowhere near Lights muscular build. He reached out for his night top and slid it over him. It hung loose and freely moved about when he bent down to pick up his bottoms. When they were on him, he realised how easy it was for them to slide off his hips. He also walked with a bent over posture occasionally, which had been cause by his ways of sitting down. Was his body that unhealthy? He pondered over this question as he replaced the handcuffs over his and Lights wrists.

They both clambered into bed and L sat in his odd position with the sheets crumpled at his feet. Light laid down and turned to face L.

'Ryuzaki? Why don't you sleep? It's not good for you.' He said, letting his curiosity take over his intelligence.

'Why do you ask Light-kun? Do you care for my health or are you after information?' L replied, turning his head to look at Light.

'What!? Do you have to connect everything to me being Kira? And no, I do not care for your health. I am just curious.' Light said, leaning up on his elbow. L turned his head to face forward.

'You would be able to get a lot of information if I told you why I do not sleep and all of the other question's you probably want to ask me.' L said, feeling a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach from Lights last two sentences. He was not familiar to the reaction but could not help but wonder if he was disappointed. After all, Light was the closest to a friend that he had ever had.

'Don't you get bored at night though?' Light asked. 'Can't you read a book or at least carry on with work?'

L glanced at Light for a second before looking ahead. 'I have no interest in books. I think too much about them and spoil the ending for myself, therefore destroying the whole point of the story.'

'And working? What wrong with that?' Light asked again, trying not to sound too suspicious. After all, he was truthfully asking these questions because he was inquisitive.

L did not answer but stared at his fridge and then at his clean floor. He did not want to give the possible Kira anymore information than he has already given out. The data about not reading books definately should not have been let out, and this would definately give him something to research about. However, another dark reason was that he simply did not want to admit one of his weaknesses.

Light looked at him and decided that it was best not to probe him about it. He laid back down and was about to turn the other way when L decided to forget about the Kira case and spoke out in a barely audible whisper.

'I get too lonely Raito-kun.'

Light was facing up to the ceiling by then but turned to look at the vulnerable looking man who had his arms wrapped around his legs.

'Ryuzaki- I…' Light said, trying to find comforting words for him until he came up with a suitable idea. 'I'll stay up with you…if you want.'

He did not know why he said it or what he would get out of it but he felt it was the right thing to say at this moment. He forgot that he was Kira for that night as he collected a large amount of snacks from the kitchen and two flasks of coffee. They made their way to the investigation room in their pyjamas and started to warm up the computers. L found the list of 19,000 names and faces for them to search up. They both huddled up together in front of the two computers that were pushed together. They worked through the night with a thick blanket draped around their shoulders in order to keep warm. Light occasionally burst out laughing when he saw a particularly ugly person with his nose sticking up into the sky and drooping cheeks touching the floor. L at first wondered why Light found someone's oddities so funny but as the hours went on, he found himself hiding a small smile as Light nudged him and pointed to a fat nose placed on the side of someone's face and a pair of eyes that were almost on the side of someone else's head like a fish.

At around four in the morning, both men fell asleep; L's head leaning on Lights shoulder whose head was also placed comfortably on L's mop of raven black hair. Their shoulders were making contact and L's hand automatically touched Light's as he dreamt, longing to feel secure.

Light was the first to wake up that morning and lifted his head up to see the computer on standby. He then felt a weight on his shoulder and looked to see a black tousled head leaning on him. He looked at L with disgust as he remembered what had happened last night and how he "fraternised with the enemy".

L stirred his head and opened his eyes. He felt very unusual, as he had never slept in years. He lifted his head to see Light staring at him. L suddenly regretted what happened last night and rebooted his deduction.

'C'mon, we have to get dressed.' Light said, getting up.

L did not say anything as he followed the younger man through the kitchen but mentally scolded himself for getting so close to a suspect and for letting out valuable information, which a) shows a weakness of his and b) leads Light in a direction in which he can find out something about him. Even though L thought long and hard about this, he could not help but to think about how comfortable he felt last night, sitting and talking with Light as if they were best friends. He felt like someone was constantly holding a protective pair of arms around him, shielding him from his past.

They both got dressed in silence, pondering about what had happened last night. Light decided that he would visually forget about how soft he was and to get back to work like it was always like before. L, however, could not stop thinking about how happy he was. His suspicion of Light being Kira had remained, no matter how much L wanted to decrease it to zero. There was no way that he would let personal feelings get the better of him, but still… Lights serene laughing was like a happy pill, dissolving in ones mouth. Did what happen last night make him more suspicious of being Kira because he could have been trying to make L think of him as a friend and want to drop his distrust? On the other hand, does it decrease it because he was showing real affection? L could not think straight but could feel his heart hammering as he saw his fully dressed friend.

'Come Light! We merely got through 400 individuals last night. And with each person working on the case now, we can work much more rapidly.' L said, dragging Light out of the bedroom. Voices were heard from the investigation room.

'Where is the _kun_?' Light said, giving L a look that sent shivers down his spine. His new friend's eyes glimmered coldly at him. L did not know what to say in the slightest. What had happened to the warm and caring companion that he had shared the night with?

'I purely have other things on my mind. I apologize.' L replied, letting Light lead in front, as he felt a horrible feeling inside.

Light ignored whatever L had said and sat himself down in front of his computer. The young detective explained to the rest of the team what the situation was and also that they had to work as quickly as possible if they were to find out if the people had any link to Kira or if they were just a decoy to throw him off guard.

Everyone sat down and began to work at the names. No information was found throughout the day even though the only person who said anything was Matsuda who occasionally giggled at people's profiles. L sat in absolute silence, thinking about light.

_I must have one more go at finding out whether last night was just a fluke…_

At that moment, a very funny picture appeared on the screen. An American person named Rob Quarshette. His hair stuck out at all sides and he had big fishy lips. His nose also stuck out miles in front and his eyes were extremely close together. L knew that this was a perfect way to discover Lights intentions of how things are. He nudged Light who looked over, annoyed that this shrivelled freak had disturbed him. He looked at L's computer screen, huffed and turned back to his own. The black haired man clambered off his seat and spoke to Light.

'Yagami-kun, I need to use the bathroom.' He said, waiting for him to get up.

Light rolled his eyes clearly and followed him. He still did not know what to do. For now, he was being cold but he could not do this forever; they were meant to be friends. He admits that he had fun last night for an unexplained reason but he felt that the Kira side was scolding him for it. Did he really have two sides? It would make a bit of sense seeing as he sometimes switched opinions and right now he could feel the guilt scorching him. It is not about the feelings he had for L – because it is only made up of a liking as a minor friend – but because he had not really done anything to deserve such a rebuke.

They went through a hallway and opened a door. It was not just a normal toilet for one. It was more like a public chamber with urinals along one side and toilets along the other. This was built in to avoid queues but it also meant that Light had to come in along with L because the chain would not make it all the way to the closest urinal.

Light turned the other way while L went to the toilet, amazed that he even had a _thing_! L was not even that weird. Sure, he sits weird but like he explained to L in the coffee shop long ago, if he sat any other way, his reasoning abilities would drop by forty percent. He even stands up straights when he is not thinking too hard about something. The only thing you can really put against him is his strange sugar cravings and the fact that he does not sleep.

Light heard L zip up his fly and followed him as he went to wash his hands.

'Light-kun, do you consider me as a friend?' L asked as he turned the tap on and drew his hand back at the cold touch.

Light was shocked at this question and did not speak for a minute. L was just towelling his hands and turned to look at Light.

'Ryuzaki…_do you really expect me to say yes!?_ You're accusing me of murdering countless of innocent people! In fact...no; I have nothing against you. I just hate you! You are a heartless guy who just _crawls_ around, freely accusing people of things they didn't do and-'

'But that is where you are wrong Light-kun. I am accusing you of what you _have_ done.' L said, hiding his offence.

Light looked to the floor and felt his blood raging in veins. He clenched his fists tightly and swung one across L's face who went flying into the wall. He got up and felt his cheek with a hand that was visibly trembling.

'You make me sick L. you really do.' Light said, turning to pull open the door. L followed him out and through the corridor. They entered the investigation room and sat down.

Light felt his heart explode as guilt flooded his lungs. He felt as if he was choking, knowing that what L had every single right to accuse him of being a murderer. A small part of him wanted to drag L off to the side and apologise; especially for punching him, he didn't even retaliate like usual! And it really was a hard blow. A bruise could be seen forming quickly on the side of his face and if you look really closely, you could see a little cut which L would occasionally rub.

'Ryuzaki, I need to see you in the kitchen.' Light said, not able to stop himself. He couldn't sit there and work with him while feeling the hot guilt scorch in the tiny sympathetic section of his soul.

L looked at Light for a long second and looked back at his computer screen.

'I don't think there is anything to be said in the kitchen Light-kun. And if you really want me to hear this piece of information of yours then you should have no trouble saying it out loud.' He said, typing a name into a worldwide person search engine.

Light frowned and started to feel frustrated again, but this time it was because he really wanted to get this off of his chest. He decided that L was not going to win this…no. surely he could trick him out of his own response.

'Ok Ryuzaki. I'll say it here. I'm really sorry about-'

L got up and started walking towards the kitchen making Light follow him who was smirking.

'What is it Yagami-san? I do not have much of an interest to why you inflicted violence on me unless it has something to do with Kira.' L said, looking sad about it all the same.

'I really feel bad and I just couldn't sit there thinking about it. I had no right to touch you. I was just disturbed because I was being accused of doing something so disgusting and _wrong _to the people who have earned their lives in this world. It just makes me feel so _sick_!' Light said with a look of disgust on his face.

L looked at Light and was about to reply when he felt his head swirl slightly. Multiple Lights' could be seen in front of him.

'Excuse me Light-kun. I feel a bit ill.' L said turning to the fridge. He opened it and saw a blur of colour. He stuck out his hand and immediately drew it back an inch for he had touched a slimy slab of jelly. He took the plate to the table with difficulty as he did not know which chair was real. Light watched him, completely confused to why he was eating jelly when he felt ill. But then again, this was L; the man who lived on sweets and slept when pigs fly.

'I thought you said you felt ill?' Light said, deciding to ask anyway.

'I am. In fact, this delight did not really do it for me.' L said, pushing the empty plate. _Sugar free_… He bent down to open the freezer.

He fumbled around and found what he wanted. His emergency packet. He brought it out and put it on the table. He opened it with a knife and took out a solid sugar crystal the size of a walnut, he popped it into his mouth and he sucked on it a bit before deciding to crunch it.

Light watched him in disgust he put another one in his mouth. It was soon followed by two more which were crunched into tiny sparkles. Light was suddenly hacked off.

'_What the hell are you doing!?_' he said, raising his voice. He had watched enough tooth-abuse.

L stopped eating and looked at Light. 'I am just…hungry…Light…'

Light stopped dead in his tracks and started to really wonder why there was no _kun_.

'Ryuzaki...look what you're doing to yourself! Surely all that sugar is killing you!' Light said, grabbing L's shoulders and pushing him against the door, slamming it shut with the force.

L gave a face of surprise and then started worrying as he was forced away from his sweets. Light did not understand; not at all.

The auburn man panted, trying to find words to spit at L.

'Why is it that you keep eating sweets?' he growled.

L could feel his eyes throbbing painfully. He closed them and was unable to open his mouth to answer back. He fell limp and Light swore as he watched the vulnerable man slide to the floor.

*****************************

sniff sniff. poor poor L...

review please!!!


End file.
